


Ball to the Face

by Nejilover022



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, HP AU, Klancemonth2018, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), fluff and embarrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: Keith tries to ask Lance to the Ball and it kinda goes wrong, how embarrassing. What's Lance reaction ?





	Ball to the Face

Welp, nothing left to do but to crawl into a hole and to wait for the sweet release of Death…anything was better than to deal with this awkward situation!

For the last two weeks, romance has been on the air: the Yule Ball was held in three days. Right and left, in the halls, before classes, at supper, and even in the damn bathroom, everyone was promposing. So really no one could hold it against Keith that he wanted to give it try as well. See, there was this guy he wanted to ask out; sadly he never got around to. Postponing to the next day turned into weeks which turned into months, and now it’s been five years…that’s why Keith wanted to ask Lance to the Ball in an outstanding way. Lance’s favorite subjects were astrology and potions, and since making a potion to spell “Ball?” was more within his budget than rearranging stars, Keith went with his potion idea. It was perfect! Last class, the teacher had talked about this potion, its fumes spells messages and Lance had seemed really interested by it. He’d give him the vial he brewed and hopefully his answer would be positive. Keith couldn’t wait; he even found a way to have it spelled in light blue, Lance’s favorite color! Now he just needed to find…  


“Hey, Keith! What’s up?”

Keith quickly handed Lance his gift.

“Aw, for me? What is it?”

He eagerly opened the bottle. Suddenly, a thick blue fog sprayed his face launching Lance in a coughing fit. Keith froze in shock; there’s no way that’s normal. That had been such a bad idea why hadn’t he rearranged the sky! Thankfully, the cloud soon faded. That’s when the true horror settled. Between Lance’s hands frantically rubbing his eyes in pain, Keith could see BALL? written on his face.

Keith ran away.

Welp…

Only two more school years of active avoidance and Keith would be freed from his haunting mistake. But for now, he just needed to get through these last two days. He wished he didn’t have to hear the others students tease and snicker about Lance’s face. Madam Pomfrey had unsuccessfully tried to erase the question and as a result, he was going on about his day with an inch of make-up…the blue letters remained weakly visible. Rumor had it that Lance had tried to ask out the Beauxbâtons Champion…Keith was both happy to be left out of the stories, and ashamed to be the cause of them.

The night of the Ball, Keith remained in a corner wistfully hoping to dance too, but he really only wanted to with a certain someone who probably didn’t want to see him…

“Hey!”

“Oh, hi. You…you’re not wearing make-up.”

“Nah, we can still see your note so I figured there’s no need to try to hide it. So, hum, you didn’t give me a chance to reply.”

“You don’t have to, it’s ok”, he said as he tried to sneak away.

“I think I’ve earned the right, come on, close your eyes.”

Lance’s sweet smile had his inside melting; he couldn’t refuse him anything, not after what he had done to him. He closed his eyes and waited nervously. He felt the warm tingle of Lance’s lips against his left cheek and a cold tickle on his right.

“You’re cute, you know that? Just look at you.”

Lance grinned as he produce his pocket mirror, catching a glimpse of his flushed face, Keith clearly saw the big red YES on his cheek.

“Why’d you do that for!?”

“You started it.”

“It was an accident!”

“Still.”

Keith laughed, releasing all his pent-up nerves from the last two days. 

“Wanna dance?”

They danced away the night, their faces sometimes close enough that the nearby students could see the notes: Ball? Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey heyy guess who wrote something after an eternity ??? this gal haha I really wanted to write something for Klance month2018 on tumblr so I put some movies on and got to work! I'm really happy about how it turned out and I loved imagining the scenes in my head, what can i say, i love my otp <3 hope you enjoy :)
> 
> sorry about the title, its a bad play on world but its late and my brain is like that after a set hour...


End file.
